¿Por que?
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: kagome, kagome. El ave que esta en su jaula ¿cuando podra salir de aquí? Rodeada, enjaulada. Me pregunto cuando me dejara salir de aquí que es el unico deseo que tengo...


**Kagome Kagome**

El la odiaba

Ella lo sabía

No tenía la necesidad de que alguien viniera a decírselo, ya sufría sola en su agonía, no toleraba esto, le había arrebatado no solo su libertad sino también sus anhelos, sus sueños, su futuro. La alejo de sus amigos, de su familia, sin importarle nada más que así mismo, siempre había sido así, era un ser egoísta.

Su espíritu de fuego, tan envidiado por tantos, había sido igualmente olvidado, había sucumbido a la oscuridad eterna de este lugar, a las paredes lisas de piedra que se mostraban frente a sus ojos a cualquier lugar que iba, ahora nada mas era un cuento olvidado de lo que una vez fue, en muchas ocasiones no se atrevía a alzar la cabeza, ya no se enfrentaba a nadie.

Ella no se encontraba en este lugar por su propia decisión, fue un accidente, solo un incidente que no debió haber sucedido, una jugarreta del destino. Ella debería estar en su casa tomando un baño caliente, probando la exquisita cocina que solo una madre sabe hacer, estudiar, estar preocupada por su próximo examen, teniendo pesadillas y en vez de eso se encontraba atrapada en este lugar sin escape.

Cuantas veces no había intentado escapar, huir de este lugar, pero todos sus intentos fallidos por él, siempre por él. No lo entendía se suponía que la odiaba, ¿Por qué mantenerla cerca?, no le encontraba una explicación lógica y clara, tal vez, jamás la encontraría era alguien sin poder adivinar.

"¡Kagome!" en alta voz nombraron su nombre, una voz gruesa y brusca al hablar, nada sensible "¡Trabaja más rápido!" ladro en su contra.

Apretando el paño húmedo, viejo y con hoyos, que se encontraba en sus manos con un cubo de madera a su lado lleno de agua, agua sucia, llena de restos de lodo y tierra. Miro con sus espumosos ojos azules al piso pulido limpio en frente suyo, sin suciedad, impecable, sintiendo una pequeña llama en su interior.

¿Rápido?, como se atrevía a decir tales cosas a ella, la sección que le había tocado limpiar estaba casi lista, solo faltaba donde se encontraba de rodillas con la falda café cubriéndole las piernas tan largas que le correspondían, sus piernas que antes se mostraban por su falda escolar verde.

Alejando su mirada del suelo, la poso en la voz que le había despertado esa pequeña llama que sintió, pero al caer la mirada sobre la persona, así como llego se esfumo su pequeño pedazo de espirito de fuego que había sentido.

"Enseguida, Setsuna-dono" pasivamente soltó mientras colocaba la mirada sobre el piso nuevamente, mirando los pies cubiertos en unos calcetines blancos pulcramente limpios y el dobladillo de una falda del mismo color como el que ella se encontraba usando. Sintiéndose decir esas palabras en automático, ¿Dónde quedo su voz fuerte, apasionada y llena de vida?

Un resoplido se oyó desde arriba junto con un leve gruñido "Un humano, no sé que le ha sucedido a mi señor, pero, más vale que no lo dejes en vergüenza" era una voz tan socarrona para una mujer, mirando el paño entre sus manos, nunca entendió por que la odio apenas la vislumbro, la cabello azabache no le había hecho absolutamente nada en su contra, bueno, quizás, al principio responderle.

Recordó su primera impresión sobre ella, corta, regordeta, una cola gris tras ella, ojeras negras alrededor de dos pares de ojos chicos negros y afilados, cara redondeada, era un youkai mapache, pero no como Hachi el sirviente de Miroku, no, parecía de un nivel más alto, ya que había logrado una apariencia medio humana, apenas le había colocado la mirada encima a la ojos zafiro y noto su total desagrado en ellos, bien impreso en ese par de carbones de ojo que tenía.

Desde ese día, ese día, se marco su primer día de muchos más, no podía olvidar tan fácilmente ese día, fue el primero en entrar a este lugar tan extenso, vacio y sin vida, ese día de hace seis meses. Seis meses después había ocurrido esa desgracia y seguía aquí metida, esperando la llegada del innombrable.

Desde ese día su vida cambio, todo por un error, un accidente, una equivocación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mirando a las grandes cortinas del enorme comedor en el que se encontraba, soltó un suspiro de sus labios rosa suave, con sus manos blancas, agarro un extremo de cada lado y los jalo, abriéndolas rápidamente y dejar pasar los rayos del sol, alumbrar la sala oscura, mostrando un poco de vida.

Con sus ojos zafiros observo a través del gran ventanal, los suaves pastos verdes movidos por una suave brisa junto con la rama de los arboles moviéndose al mismo ritmo en un místico baile atractivo a sus espumosos ojos, observando el lago azul del cielo infinito. Colocando su mano derecha sobre uno de los cristales sintió el suave calor, sintiéndolo familiar y extraño a su cuerpo.

Estaba segura que le hablaban, era una enorme atracción que le mandaba a salir, era el llamado de lo que sabía hace mucho tiempo, algo de lo que había intentado tantas veces hacer y siempre la regresaban, era el llamado de…

Libertad.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Estas ensuciando las ventanas!" gritaron al otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba la cabello azabache, alejándose rápidamente de los ventanales y quitando la mano como si el suave calor se hubiera vuelto una braza de leñas quemándole su tacto, volteó hacia la voz, observando a una mujer de piel color café con una cola larga y esponjosa detrás suyo, dos par de orejas chicas en la parte superior de su cabeza, unos pequeños pies y sus manos con garras.

"Mitsuki" dijo en un susurro, observando al demonio ardilla en frente suyo.

"Haz dejado tu huella allí marcada" su voz chillona exclamo, mientras apuntaba a la ventana.

"En un momento lo quito" menciono la cabello azabache volteándose y agarrando un trapo para limpiar.

"Setsuna-dono tiene razón tu solo eres un humano…"

"¡Mitzuki!" se escucho el eco de una voz femenina fuerte tras la demonio ardilla, con los ojos café claros temblorosos mirando a su espalda "¿no tienes deberes que atender?" soltó con un rugido bajo.

Sin más el demonio ardilla se dio la vuelta, no antes de mandarle una mirada desagradable a la ojos zafiros, una reverencia a su recriminadora y retirarse rápidamente, Kagome bajo la mano de la ventana y se volteo para ver a su defensora.

Dando una pequeña y suave sonrisa miro con sus ojos azules profundos a un par de ojos naranjas "Sakura-san" en una suave voz, probo el nombre en sus labios, mientras la observaba, sus cabellos rojizos y su piel naranja con franjas verdes, garras inmaculadas largas, y orejas de elfo, acompañado de grandes ojos naranjas y colmillos que se asomaban de sus labios formando una sonrisa.

Era un demonio tigre, ella era la única que se había comportado amablemente con ella desde su llegada, todas la odiaban por el simple motivo de que era una humana y mas una miko, todas menos ella, a ella no le interesaba si era un demonio, un humano o en su caso una miko.

"Kagome" como un ronroneo salió de su nombre, sonriendo ampliamente "¿Por qué no vas a descansar?, ya has terminado todos tus deberes, yo supongo"

Ampliando la sonrisa, la joven miko tomo entre sus manos el cubo de agua que se encontraba a un lado y soltó el trapo dentro de ella, mientras veía a la demonio tigre. Sakura, sin ella no aguantaría todo lo que sucede aquí, las demás le tenían miedo por sus poderes, pero, sabían que la castigarían en el caso de que hiciera algo, pero, gracias a la cabellos rojizos muchas de ellas debían tragarse sus palabras a la cabello azabache, después de todo Sakura eran un rango arriba de ellas pero debajo de Setsuna, aunque, igualmente se le debía hacer el mismo caso y respeto.

"Gracias, Sakura-san" dando una pequeña reverencia, junto con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

"No hay de que Kagome, tu ya terminaste lo que te tocaba es justo" dijo entre unas leves risas, mostrando un poco mas de sus nacarados dientes. Mientras Kagome se retiraba tranquilamente del enorme salón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kagome lentamente desato la pañoleta que sostenía su largo cabello azabache, dejando que callera en un rio oscuro sobre su espalda, mientras colocaba la pañoleta en un pequeño cajoncito de madera cerca del futon donde le tocaba dormir. Tomando entre sus manos su pie, se quito el calcetín y comenzó a darle pequeños masajes en círculo, disfrutando de la pequeña tranquilidad que tenía en estos momentos, las demás se encontraban haciendo todavía sus responsabilidades, ella por ser un humano le daban menos responsabilidades, pero, no significaba que fueran menos trabajosos o tuviera un horario más corto.

De hecho este era uno de los pocos casos en que terminaba primero que las otras, dando un suspiro, se coloco nuevamente los calcetines, y abría nuevamente el cajón de al lado para sacar un kimono blanco, sencillo para dormir. Sosteniéndolo firmemente entre sus manos, tomo rumbo hacia el patio que había visto a través del cristal hace unos momentos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Con los ojos cerrados se relajo en contra de la roca que estaba reclinada, sintiendo el pequeño jugar del agua con sus cabellos, abriendo los ojos observo el pequeño lago en el que se encontraba, extendiendo uno de sus brazos, agarro un trapo limpio y comenzó a tallar suavemente su piel, mientras soltaba un suspiro de sus labios rosa.

Era un ritual acostumbrado que repetía día a día de tomar un baño al terminar de hacer sus deberes, uno de los motivos era que se encontraba entre varios demonios con narices sensibles, aunque tomara su baño se quejaban de cualquier forma de su olor, el otro era porque le gustaba bañarse y sentirse limpia, además era uno de los poco tiempos en que tomaba su momento a solas para ella sin criticas ni miradas despectivas, disfrutando la tranquilidad y el sonido de la naturaleza a su alrededor.

Quitando los últimos rastros de suciedad de su cuerpo, nuevamente se recostó sobre la roca en que se encontraba hace un momento y movió su mirada al gran lago de cielo azul profundo parecido a sus ojos, soñando despierta en los recuerdos de las aventuras con su grupo, dando una leve sonrisa melancólica.

Sintiendo un viento helado pasar por su ser, despertó de su ensoñación, soltando un suspiro salió del agua colocándose su yukata blanca, sin secarse, con la sensación de la tela que se adhería a su suave y cremosa piel, colocándose las sandalias, mientras tomaba camino a la entrada del profundo bosque sin vacilar en su paso, conocía el camino, podía recorrerlo hasta con los ojos cerrado, aquí todo era tranquilo, sereno, parecía todo perfecto, pero no era perfecto. El silencio era como si fuera un profundo vacío, un vacío en el fondo de su corazón.

¿Cuánto tiempo más?

¿Cuánto tiempo más estará aquí?

_No todo es tan malo ¿cierto?_pensó la cabello azabache _Olvidando los insultos de las demás, no es tan malo, nunca estoy en peligro, no directamente después de todo las palabras se las lleva el viento como mamá decía, tengo alimento, techo y un baño._ A pesar de eso se sentía como su canción, bueno, no realmente su canción pero tenía su nombre, recordaba esa canción, la odiaba de niña, ella siempre era la del centro, pero en estos momentos se sentía exactamente como lo que odiaba, como Kagome, cuando niña ella solo jugaba un trozo de toda la canción, pero la canción era más larga que eso. Abriendo levemente sus labios…

"Kagome Kagome (Kagome Kagome)  
Kago no naka tori wa (El pájaro en la jaula)  
Itsu itsu de yaru no deshou (¿Cuándo, cuando saldrás de ella?)

Kakoi Kakoware (Rodeada, rodeada)  
Kago no naka (En la jaula)  
itsu zo de raren tada negau (Saber cuando me dejaras salir es lo único que deseo)

Katsute kawashi ta (La promesa que)  
Yakusoku wo (Una vez hice)  
Hatasenu mama ni hi wa kureru (No me he librado de aun, pero el sol desciende)

Karasu tobikau, (Al caer el sol,)  
Ouma ga toma ni (Cuando los cuervos se dispersan)  
Hajimaru tawamure, (Comienza el juego)  
Keshi te kanawa ne (El deseo mas inverosímil)  
Omoi kakoite (Rodean los recuerdos)

Kagome Kagome (Kagome Kagome )  
Kago no naka no tori wa (El pájaro en la jaula)  
Itsu itsu de yaru no deshou (¿Cuándo, cuando saldrás de ella?)

Kusaritsunagere, (Encadenada,)  
Torawareta mama (Encerrada,)  
Akeyuku sora tada nagame (Cuanto puedo hacer es contemplar el amanecer)  
Hitori, (Sola,)  
Tsuki aogu (Observo la luna)

Kagami Kagamite (Agachada, agazapada)  
Kago no naka (En la jaula)  
Itsu zo de raren tadanegau (Saber cuando me dejaras salir es lo único que deseo)

Mohoya omokage oborogeni (Los retazos se oscurecieron hace mucho tiempo ya)  
Usure kieyuki kono ishiki (Este sentimiento esta condenado a desvanecerse y desaparecer)

Kurayami no huchi (En los limites de la oscuridad)  
Kurikaesu koe (Voces interminables)  
Owaranu tawamure (El juego continuo)  
Keshi te kanawanu (El deseo mas inverosímil)  
Omoi kozuko he (¿Dónde están los recuerdos?)

Kagome Kagome (Kagome Kagome )  
Kago no naka no tori wa (El pájaro en la jaula)  
Itsu itsu de yaru no deshou (¿Cuándo, cuando saldrás de ella?)

Kusaritsunagere, (Encadenada,)  
Torawareta mama (Encerrada,)  
Okeyuku sora tada miage (Cuanto puedo hacer es contemplar el amanecer)  
Hitori, (Sola,)  
Tsuki sagasu (Busco la luna)

Kagome Kagome (Kagome Kagome )  
Kago no naka no tori wa (El pájaro en la jaula)  
Itsu itsu de yaru no deshou (¿Cuándo, cuando saldrás de ella?)

Kubi ni magareta (Liberando mi)  
Kusari wo toite (Garganta encadenada)  
Tasogare no semaru sora wo (En ese cercano cielo)  
Odoru (Bailo)  
Yume miteta (Fue un sueño)

Kagome Kagome (Kagome Kagome )  
Kago no naka no tori wa (El pájaro en la jaula)

Kagome Kagome (Kagome Kagome )  
Itsu itsu de yaru no deshou (¿Cuándo, cuando saldrás de ella?)

Kagome Kagome (Kagome Kagome )  
Kago no naka no tori wa (El pájaro en la jaula)

Kagome Kagome (Kagome Kagome )  
Kagome Kagome (Kagome Kagome )

Ushiro no shou men daare?" (¿Quién está justo detrás de ti?)

Terminando la última estrofa, se quedo de pie en su lugar abriendo mas los ojos, mostrando sorpresa en ellos, y de repente se asomó sobre su rostro una sonrisa acuosa _siempre adivinaba quien estaba atrás mío y no es diferente en este caso_sarcásticamente pensó, mientras se volteaba y cerraba los ojos, no necesitaba abrirlo, a través de los ojos cerrados lo podía ver, su forma de pie sin mover ni un musculo y su perfecta mascara de seriedad sobre su rostro.

"Sesshomaru" dijo mientras abría los ojos y observaba al hombre de cabellos platinados frente suyo, mirándola con sus ojos dorados en desaprobación, quitando la sonrisa de su labio y mejor mordiéndolos con sus dientes al ver a su captor "Sesshomaru-sama" se corrigió, sintiendo amarga su garganta y su voz distante, irreconocible hasta para sus propios oídos.

El demonio siguió sin quitarle la mirada de encima mientras la joven de ojos zafiros sentía una opresión en su pecho "no avisaron que llegaría esta noche" menciono lo más tranquila posible sin sentir en realidad lo que quería aparentar.

No recibió ninguna contestación.

Tenía que salir de allí, no podía estar en su presencia solo la hacía sentir miserable, recordarle una y otra vez sus intentos fallidos, su desesperación por salir, sus aventuras, su familia, su amor. Ya se lamentaba lo suficiente sin su persona, con él solo impulsaba cien veces más sus pensamientos y sentimientos, solo la hacía preguntarse…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué la tenía encerrada?

¿Por qué la quería aquí?

Si la odiaba, entonces, ¿por qué?

"No es asunto tuyo" le oyó decir la joven sacerdotisa, no se había dado cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero al oír su respuesta perdió todo autocontrol que pudo a ver tenido.

"¿No es asunto mío?" pregunto entrecerrando sus ojos "¡Cómo puedes decir que no es asunto mío!" exclamo altamente, haciendo las manos en puños, cerrando y abriendo los ojos expresando una rabia profunda "¡Es mi vida de la que estamos hablando! ¡Mi vida!" acelerando su respiración, de repente sintiendo todo encima, depresión, enojo, tristeza, soledad.

"Se supone que me odias" con voz acuosa le dijo mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse rápidamente "¿Por qué me tienes aquí contigo?" acuso con tristeza mientras sentía formarse en su cara, ríos de agua caliente, mientras colocaba sus manos en cada lado de su cara y caía de rodillas en el césped, al no poder aguantar su peso.

"¿Por qué Sesshomaru? ¿¡Por qué!" pregunto desesperadamente por una respuesta, pero al no recibir ninguna, ayudo aumentar el caer de sus arroyos cristalinos _Tsuki aogu_paso un trozo de la canción por su mente_¡Esta no es la luna que yo quiero observar!_

"¡Por favor! ¡Dime porque!" suplico "¡No me has dejado ver a mis amigos y a mi familia!" cerrando los ojos ahora rojos e hinchados por las aguas saladas que caían de ellos, cada vez sus palabras eran menos entendibles al sorber mocos por su nariz por el desespero y los hipos junto con temblores en su voz.

El señor occidental observo el llanto de la joven humana entre sus sirvientes con los ojos entrecerrados al ver su alma en agonía por respuestas y la falta de libertad, la había oído cuando comenzó su canción en el camino de regreso a su castillo y se dio cuenta de una cosa.

"Tu nombre…" comenzó, ganando la atención de la joven mujer "…es el correcto para ti" abriendo considerablemente los ojos observo en el par de lagunas de oro una pequeña chispa de ¿Compasión? Quizás estaba imaginando cosas y sus ojos por tantas lagrimas le hacían una jugada.

_Mi nombre…_pensó…_Kagome…_ de repente ganando comprensión en su mente _él oyó la canción_consiguiendo más húmedo los ojos, si era posible _Kagome_… _Kago no naka tori wa…_lloró más profundamente mientras el hombre de trajes blancos le daba la espalda y la dejaba sola, resonando en el patio su lamento.

Flash Back

Se encontraba de pie el cabello platinado sobre una joven de cabellos negro-azulados, una blusa blanca, con manchas marrones alrededor y leves rastros de rojo carmín, que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo con raspones sobre su cara, con un arco de madera roto a una distancia no muy lejana de ella.

Entrecerrando los ojos sobre su cuerpo, miro alrededor buscando al medio casta de su hermano, al no encontrar rastro del cachorro regreso la mirada a la joven chica, con duda, no solo no estaba su hermano, sino tampoco estaba los otros dos humanos que los acompañaban, el gato demonio y el niño zorro. Extrañado se quedo pensativo un momento antes de soltar un resoplido y dándose la media vuelta, dejando a la joven sin ningún pensamiento. Deteniéndose repentinamente, arrugo un poco su nariz, al sentir el olor del ojos amarillo .

"Sesshomaru" dijeron a su espalda, mientras el proclamado lo miraba de reojo a través de sus largos cabellos al chico de traje rojo, que se encontraba parado a una distancia de la ojos azules.

"llévatela…" en una simple voz le dijo con el flequillo gris-plateado cubriéndole los ojos, con el ojo dorado virando su cara en su dirección "…le encontraras una mejor utilidad…" abriendo levemente los ojos de oro en sorpresa, moviéndola hacía la cara blanca tranquila e inconsciente de la cabello azabache y la volvía a colocar sobre el oreja de perro, que le había dado la espalda mientras se encaminaba al laberinto de los arboles.

"…ya no la necesito"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si, yo sé, triste la historia, hasta me sentí mal por un momento al hacerla, dios, si la pobre Kagome supiera que Sesshomaru la tiene allí para protegerla, uff, que triste, bueno, hasta la próxima historia, ja ne.

Su amiga.

Kigami Aizawa


End file.
